


By Moonlight's Call

by KanraKixystix



Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, M/M, Scratching, Sixth Year at Hogwarts, beast taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: The full moon is nearing, and Remus needs release before it burns him alive. Thankfully, he has an all to willing boyfriend in one Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Yonaka Niji Archive [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	By Moonlight's Call

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, but thought I should post it here so I can get it off of my Tumblr, lol!

On the surface, Remus is a gentle person, knowledgeable in a great many things, and humble to a fault. He smells of old books and chocolate, the dark kind that he says is better for him anyway and sometimes of cherries, though Sirius still hasn’t quite figured out how yet. 

Underneath, he’s every bit of wild as the werewolf he is once a month in the glow of the full moonlight, and it shows on the eve before every cycle when Sirius is sound asleep in his part of the room they share with Peter and James. He awakes to the soft murmur of silencing charms, followed by the tip of the left side of his bed as Remus crawls over him, his nails like claws as they grip his shoulders and teeth sharp against his bare chest. Sirius barely contains the gasp that spills from his lips. 

“Moony…? What are you- ?” He’s cut off with lips over his own, and immediately Sirius reacts, his hands kneading into pale hips and dragging him closer. Normally it’s him that’s sneaking off Remus’s bed, tearing the shirt that covers the scars from transformations and ravishing his beautiful body with kisses and needy hands, but not tonight, as it seems Remus has his own ideas. 

“I’m sorry, Sirius, but I can’t stop,” and Sirius stops for a moment, recognizing the hitch in his voice as panic and his eyes blink open. Eyes brown like the chocolate he’s always eating with flecks of amber shining through with fear, like if he so much as blinked he would lose control of himself. 

“Then don’t.” Is the simple reply as Sirius lurches his hips up, rocking against the stiff cock under his boxers with a quiet moan. His hands brushed through light brown hair until he grasped his shoulders, shoving him backwards before covering the frail body with his own lithe frame, a beautiful blend of ivory and cream flesh sticking together in from the sheer heat between them. “Let me tame the beast in you.“ 

"Sirius…” It’s more of a breathy, pleading cry for help than a complaint when Sirius plucks the waistband of his boxers, allowing them to snap firm against the marks on his skin. He does it again, harder, making sure to leave a pleasing scarlet welt. Had this been any other circumstance things wouldn’t be like this, so desperate and needy. As it is Remus can barely control the beast the night before the full moon, ready and raging until he would take his potion in the morning, soothing the beast during the time. “Please, hurry!“ With a quick nod he slides the boxers from his hips, cock fully erect and dripping with need and Sirius can’t help but smirk. 

"Lube?” he asks, looking back up at his eyes shut tight with strain at taming the wolf within. Patting the bed for his wand he groans and murmurs something soft before he tosses it aside. Sirius blinks at his now coated cock, confused, and rather impressed. “That’s a new trick,“ he teases. The glare he receives in return is enough to keep him from making any jokes further though and he presses himself in, breath hitching from how tight Remus around him. He feels like he could suffocate from just how good it is to be clenched as so, and he takes a moment to catch his breath. 

"S-Sirius!” And there’s the panic again, jerking Sirius’s attention back to him. His nails drag down Remus’s sides, clawing at his hips and scrabbling for purchase to slide out and slam back in harder than he normally likes to. The sound the comes from his partner is something of a growl, the need to dominate trying so very hard to force through, Remus trying just as hard to push it aside and Sirius frowns a little, slamming in over again to try to relieve him of the pain. 

He hisses through his teeth when claws tear down his chest and Sirius grabs them, pinning them to the bed on either side of Remus’s head and fucks him harder, leaving the taller boy to cry out beneath him. He can see the feral creature starting to back down when Remus opens his eyes, staring Sirius in his own grey eyes, pleading for him not to stop and Sirius snaps his hips faster. It’s erotic the way Remus is torn between growling and mewling, the little repetitive sounds in making his own breath come faster. 

Remus comes faster than he has in a while with a tip of his head back against the mattress and an unabashed moan that would no doubt wake up their friends without the previously chanted charms, the natural color finally returning in full to his beautiful eyes. It makes Sirius smile, proud that he could do something for him when it’s usually the other way around. Three, four more erratic thrusts and Sirius follows over, spilling himself deep inside him, marking him in a whole other fashion, collapsing atop him moments later. 

Fingers comb through his hair, idly pressing relaxing circles into his scalp and Sirius’s eyes close with a content huff of breath. Remus is his, and he’s Remus’s, and it’s moments like this that he’s glad that werewolves mate for life because he can’t picture his life without him, and honestly, he doesn’t mind the whole werewolf thing. If anything, it only makes him love Remus more. A soft kiss falls atop his head followed by sweet whispers of thanks, quiet despite the charm. 

“My Moony.” Sirius mumbles and nuzzles under his chin and Remus smiles. Has he mentioned he loves Remus’s smile? Because he does. “Feel better?“ Remus hums some kind of response, spent and tired and his arms wrap around him, and Sirius can’t remember a time before him that he was this happy, drifting to sleep with a content, proud sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, please consider donating to [my ko-fi!](https://www.ko-fi.com/thatkanragirl)


End file.
